Zeitlinie/Altersberechnungen
Diese Seite dient explizit der Altersberechnung und zur Erklärung des Alters, des Geburts- und Sterbejahrs von Charakteren deren Daten in der Serie Game of Thrones erwähnt werden, oder inkonsistent sind. Dabei wird das Werk Das Lied von Eis und Feuer und deren Ableger nicht herangezogen. Somit können die Daten entsprechend festgelegt werden. Methode und Regeln: *Eine Staffel in der Serie umfasst gerundet ungefähr ein Jahr. Je nach Handlungsstrang kann unterschiedlich viel Zeit vergehen. So erstreckt sich der Handlungsstrang in Staffel 4 in Königsmund nachweislich über wenige Wochen und in Braavos in Staffel 5 und Staffel 6 über wenige Tage, wird jedoch durch eine lange Reisezeit wieder an andere Handlungsstränge angeglichen. So beginnt Staffel 1 im Jahr 298, Staffel 2 ist im Jahr 299 n. A. E.usw. *Bei Geschwistern gilt die Annahme, dass zwischen ihrer Geburt mehr als neun Monate liegen. Obwohl Geschwister vom Alter her theoretisch lediglich neun Monate auseinanderliegen können, würde dies voraussetzen, dass eine Frau wenige Tage nach einer Geburt wieder schwanger werden würde. Es gilt hier die Annahme, dass der Frau eine kurze Erholungsphase eingeräumt wurde und der Einfachheit halber zwischen Geschwistern mindestens ein Jahr (max. 12 Monate) Altersunterschied besteht. *Wenn historische Werke herangezogen werden, welche von Maestern geschrieben wurden, kann davon ausgegangen werden, dass das in einem Jahr angeführte Alter des Charakters das ist, was der Charakter in besagtem Jahr erreichen würde. Beispielsweise wurde Maegor I. Targaryen im Jahre 12 n. A. E. geboren. In historischen Werken wird sein Alter im Jahre 25 n. A. E. mit 13 Jahren angegeben (das Alter, das er in diesem Jahr erreichen würde), ohne dass der Maester, der das Werk schreibt, sich vergewissern würde, ob das beschriebene Ereignis vor oder nach Maegors Namenstag statt fand. Die Charaktere sind alphabetisch aufgeführt, es werden ihre vollen Namen verwendet. Maester (wie Maester Aemon) werden ebenfalls alphabetisch unter ihren Vornamen aufgeführt, aber nicht mit ihren Familiennamen, da sie diese ablegen, wenn sie Maester werden. Namen, die von verschiedenen Charakteren getragen werden, werden alphatbetisch aufgeführt, allerdings mit Spitznamen hinter ihrem vollen Namen, damit man sie auseinander halten kann. Catelyn Stark Petyrs Vater kämpfte im Krieg der Neunheller Könige, 259 n. A. E.. Man weiß das der Vater gute Beziehungen zu Lord Hoster Tully hatte und das Petyr mit 8 Jahren als Mündel in Schnellwasser aufgenommen wurde. Es wird hierbei angenommen das Petyr nach dem Krieg als Mündel in Schnellwasser diente. Catelyn Stark müsste daher auch so im Alter von Baelish gewesen sein, denn beide verbrachten ihre Kindheit auf Schnellwasser zur selben Zeit und waren in etwa gleichem Alter. * Demnach wäre Catelyn allerfrühestens um das Jahr 251 n. A. E. geboren. Cersei Lennister/Jaime Lennister Man erfährt in der 2 Staffel von Tyrion Lennister das Cersei mit 19 Jahren Königin wurde (oder eben fast 20 Jahren). Des weiteren wird Jaime in der 4. Staffel (Jahr 301) als 40-jähriger bezeichnet (Jaime ist der Zwillingsbruder von Cersei). Demnach ist anzunehmen das Jaime zu diesem Zeitpunkt 40 war oder eben fast 40. Robert Baratheon bestieg Ende 281 n. A. E. den Eisernen Thron und mit der Annahme, dass Cersei mit 19 Jahren Königin wurde heißt das, dass sie und Jaime um 262 n. A. E. geboren sein müssen. Dies bestätigt ebenfalls die Aussage, dass Jaime als 40-jähriger bezeichnet wird, da er zu diesem Zeitpunkt 39 Jahre alt ist. *Somit sind Cersei und Jaime Lennister im Jahre 262 n. A. E. geboren worden. Eddard Stark Bei Eddard Stark gibt es nicht wirklich einen Anhaltspunkt für sein Alter. Man kann jedoch davon ausgehen das er im Alter von Catelyn Stark ist und vielleicht auch schon ein bisschen älter. * Es ist davon auszugehen das Eddard allerfrühestens um das Jahr 251 n. A. E. geboren wurde. Joffrey Baratheon Joffrey Baratheon wurde höchstwahrscheinlich im Jahre 282 n. A. E. geboren. Man erfährt nämlich von Cersei Lennister das ihr erstes Kind ein schwarzhaariger Sohn war, der vermutlich Ende 281 geboren wurde oder Anfang 282. In der achten Episode der zweiten Staffel erwähnt Tyrion, dass Joffrey siebzehn Jahre alt wäre und Jaime in dem Alter bereits ein guter Kämpfer war. Die zweite Staffel spielt im Jahre 299 n. A. E., wodurch sich Joffreys Alter berechnen lässt. In der 4 Staffel (die Staffel wo er vergiftet wird und stirbt) erfährt man das Cersei nach 19 Jahren, oder eben fast 20 Jahre (wegen dem Jahr 301, da sie 281 Königin wurde), an der Macht als Königin ist und das sie diese abgegeben wird. Das bedeutet Cersei wird ihren Titel als Königin-Regentin verlieren, durch die Volljährigkeit ihres Sohnes. Demnach ist anzunehmen das Joffrey in Staffel 4 mindestens 18 Jahre alt ist oder älter. *Joffrey Baratheon is somit im Jahre 282 n. A. E. geboren. Lyanna Mormont Stannis Baratheon erwähnt in der fünften Staffel, dass Lyanna Mormont ihre Unterstützung verweigert. Er erwähnt ebenfalls, dass sie mit gerade einmal zehn Jahren die Herrin der Bäreninseln ist. Die fünfte Staffel spielt im Jahre 302 n. A. E., was bedeutet. *Lyanna Mormont ist somit im Jahre 292 n. A. E. geboren. Myrcella Baratheon Myrcella hat einen älteren und einen jüngeren Bruder. Durch deren Berechnungen ist der ältere im Jahre 282 n. A. E. geboren und der jüngere zwei Jahre später 284 n. A. E.. Daher muss Myrcella im Jahre 283 n. A. E. geboren worden sein. *Myrcella Baratheon wurde ca. im Jahre 283 n. A. E. geboren. Petyr Baelish Petyrs Vater kämpfte im Krieg der Neunheller Könige im Jahr 259 n. A. E. Man weiß das der Vater gute Beziehungen zu Lord Hoster Tully hatte und sie sich einigten, Petyr als Mündel in Schnellwasser aufzuziehen. Es ist bekannt, dass Petyr nicht viel Zeit auf dem Familiensitz, den Fingern verbrachte und das Petyr mit 8 Jahren als Mündel in Schnellwasser aufgenommen wurde. Petyr ist damit frühstens 8 Jahre vor dem Krieg der Neunheller-Könige geboren und diente somit schon nach dem Krieg als Mündel. * Demnach ist anzunehmen das Petyr allerfrühestens um das Jahr 251 n. A. E. geboren wurde. Robin Arryn In der ersten Episode der fünften Staffel erfährt man, dass Robin zu diesem Zeitpunkt 13 Jahre alt ist. Die fünfte Staffel findet im Jahre 302 n. A. E. statt. *Robin ist somit im Jahre 289 n. A. E. geboren. Sansa Stark In der ersten Staffel auf der königlichen Begrüßungsfeier, auf Winterfell, fragt Cersei Lennister Sansa nach ihrem Alter. Die Antwort von dieser war 13 Jahre. In der 3. Staffel wird Sansa von Tyrion Lennister gefragt wie alt sie sei, nachdem er sie geheiratet hat. 14 Jahre gab Sansa als Antwort. Damit ist anzunehmen das Sansa schon fast 15 Jahre alt ist (in Staffel 3) und im Jahre 285 n. A. E. geboren wurde. Sonnenschein Frey In der ersten Staffel erwähnt Walder Frey gegenüber Catelyn Stark, dass Sonnenschein 15 Jahre alt sei. Die erste Staffel spielt im Jahre 298 n. A. E.. *Sonnenschein Frey ist somit im Jahre 283 n. A. E. geboren. Tommen Baratheon Man erfährt in der 1. Staffel (Jahr 298) von Ser Loras Tyrell das Tommen 8 Jahre alt ist. Damit könnte gemeint sein das er 8 ist und fast 9 oder das er erst vor kurzem 8 wurde. *Tommen wurde wahrscheinlich ursprünglich Ende 289 oder Anfang 290 n. A. E. geboren. Aufgrund von speziellen Gründen, darunter dem des Ehevollzugs mit Margaery entschieden sich die Produzenten Tommens Alter ab Staffel 4 näher an Joffreys Alter anzusiedeln, um seine Rolle auszubauen.Game of Owns Episode 219: Bryan Cogman returns Das hat auch etwas damit zu tun, dass Sex in den USA legal erst ab 16 Jahren dargestellt werden darf. In der fünften Staffel erwähnt Kevan Lennister gegenüber Cersei bei einer Sitzung des Kleinen Rats, dass sie nichts weiter als die Mutter des Königs sei. Zuvor diente Cersei als Königin-Regentin, da Tommen noch nicht volljährig war. Die Aussage von Kevan schließt daraufhin, dass Tommen in der fünften Staffel die Volljährigkeit erreicht hat, wodurch er 18 Jahre alt wäre. Die fünfte Staffel spielt im Jahre 302 n. A. E.. Es muss erwähnt werden, dass Cersei erst frühstens 284 n. A. E. bekommen haben kann, da sie zuvor noch drei Kinder bekommen hat. *Tommen wäre damit ca. 284 n. A. E. geboren. Tyrion Lennister Cersei war vier Jahre alt, als ihre Mutter starb. Cersei wurde im Jahre 262 n. A. E. geboren. * Damit wäre Tyrion Ende 265 oder Anfang 266 n. A. E. geboren. Viserys Targaryen In der ersten Staffel erwähnt Viserys gegenüber Jorah Mormont, dass er die Dynastie seiner Familie aufrecht erhalten muss. Diese Last liegt auf seinen Schultern, seitdem er fünf Jahre alt ist. Sein Vater, der Irre König Aerys II. Targaryen, ist im Jahre 281 n. A. E. gestorben. *Viserys ist somit im Jahre 276 n. A. E. geboren. Siehe auch * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Ereignisse